


Pie

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://inthekeyofpike.livejournal.com/32501.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://inthekeyofpike.livejournal.com/32501.html).

Sho doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, but Aiba still likes to make him go to cafes when they have time. He's on the hunt for the perfect dessert to go with afternoon coffee.

"Oh, oh, Shochan, you have to try this," Aiba says, pushing his plate across the table. Aiba has a few bright red crumbs in the corners of his mouth.

"If I _have_ to," Sho says gamely, and maneuvers his fork to get a nicely-sized chunk of the slice. Aiba had chosen cherry pie this time, and it oozes juicy filling like it was meant for a splatter film.

Sho closes his eyes when he takes a bite, in part to concentrate and in part so he doesn't have to look at Aiba's luminous staring face. He's almost surprised by the flavor, the tart and sweet of it on his tongue. He makes a noise without meaning to.

"It's good, hunh, Shochan?" Aiba says, and Sho blinks at him, nodding. "I think this might be it!"

Sho swallows, licking at the inside of his mouth a bit for the last of the taste. "So does this mean no more cafe trips?"

Aiba pulls the plate back towards himself. "No, of course not," he says. "There are at least seven other cafes I've seen that I _know_ we haven't tried yet."

Sho grins, and takes a sip of coffee. Somehow he had expected Aiba to say that.


End file.
